


Lena Luthor and the Underground Boxing Ring

by rockiedogs



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Almost smut, Broken Bones, Crack, Established Relationship, F/F, Happy Ending, Post 2x21, i just need everyone to know about this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 10:19:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11461572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockiedogs/pseuds/rockiedogs
Summary: Lena backed Kara into her desk and pushed her so she had to sit down, then slowly started lowering herself until her face was level with Kara’s knees.“What are you doing, Lena?” Kara asked in that gentle voice that always makes Lena melt.“I really want to eat you out under your skirt, you know, for the aesthetic of it.”ORIn which Lena breaks both of her hands because she's horny, and Kara scrambles to cover it up.





	Lena Luthor and the Underground Boxing Ring

**Author's Note:**

> shout-out to chloe @chloeniccole on tumblr for giving me this fantasic idea and like, half the dialogue!
> 
> unedited, all mistakes are mine

Kara and Lena had been dating for a few weeks now, and honestly, neither of them had ever been happier. Mon-El was gone, which of course Lena had blamed herself for until Kara told her it wasn’t her fault, and Lena already knew Kara was Supergirl, so when Kara did her big reveal, they had an open and honest conversation about why Kara hadn’t told her sooner. It was all things you would expect from a healthy, loving relationship. 

After all the heavy, guilt-ridden conversations were over, Lena told Kara she was in love with her, they went on an actual date, and have only grown closer since. Everyone else in Kara’s life still thought Lena was evil, though, so their relationship was of the secret sort to everyone but Jess.

Kara found herself in Lena’s office for another late-night makeout session, which was becoming a nightly routine of theirs. She flew in through the balcony after a patrol, as usual, and Lena was still there, working, as usual, so she took it upon herself to relax and distract her girlfriend in the best way she knew. Their kisses became heated very quickly, and their hands traveled urgently across their bodies. Suddenly, Lena got an idea.

She backed Kara into her desk and pushed her so she had to sit down, then slowly started lowering herself until her face was level with Kara’s knees.

“What are you doing, Lena?” Kara asked in that gentle voice that always makes Lena melt.

“I really want to eat you out under your skirt, you know, for the aesthetic of it.”

Kara, overwhelmed both by how much she loved Lena and how turned on she was, forgot that her one-piece suit was indestructible, and bent down to kiss the top of Lena’s head while she tried to figure out the best way to go about this.

Lena first noticed that the crotch of the suit couldn’t be pulled down even a centimeter, and Kara’s tights were still in the way. She ripped the tights in half, sending shivers all over Kara’s body, and pulled them down, one leg at a time. Easy enough.

The suit itself was another problem. She hooked her fingers around it to try and push it aside, but it wouldn’t budge. She switched hands so she could pull instead, and used her other hand as a brace.

“Lena, are you okay? Do you need help?”

“Yeah, no, I’ve got this, if it would just move another in-”

_CRACK._

“Lena?”

Lena didn’t answer, but Kara could feel how tense she was.

“Lena, what’s wrong?”

Lena was already in tears when she said, “Don’t laugh, but I think I broke my hand.”

Immediately, Lena was in Kara’s arms, flying so fast that hardly anyone could even see them to the nearest hospital. The rumors started as soon as Supergirl landed, carrying an injured Lena Luthor in her arms. People thought that last Luthor had finally turned evil, and Supergirl needed to engage in hand-to-hand that got a little out of hand in order to stop her. Neither of them noticed, though, since Lena was in too much pain to register anything else, and all of Kara’s attention was on her girlfriend, whom she had x-rayed on the flight over.

“She needs medical attention, now. She has three broken fingers and a broken wrist,” Kara told the receptionist behind the desk. Normally, there would be a bit of a wait, but since Supergirl was there, and Lena was clearly in immense pain, they made it to an exam room within five minutes.

Kara talked to the doctors about what was wrong, when this had happened, when they reached a question Kara wasn’t ready for.

“How did she break her hands?”

Kara, in a panic, made up a story about an underground boxing ring Lena was running, and how she was fighting an opponent with rule-breaking tendencies. The doctor was a little skeptical of the story, but she knew better than to question Supergirl’s authority, so she took her word for it. Kara stayed while they gave Lena pain meds, but had to leave before Lena got her casts since she heard some pretty serious sounding police sirens off in the distance.

 

The next morning, Lena was released from the hospital as early as she could convince the hospital staff and, after stopping at home to change quickly, asked her driver to take her straight to L-Corp. She would need to work even longer than usual today since she couldn’t use either of her hands for anything.

“Lena, how did this happen?” Jess asked when she saw her boss.

“I was hungry,” Lena said with as much authority as she could muster, not caring that it wouldn’t actually clarify anything. She thought she was hilarious.

“No, I don’t mean your broken hands, I mean this,” Jess said as she held up a tabloid magazine.

Lena reached for it to pick it up, realized it wasn’t possible, and ended up just leaning over and squinting so she could read it. And there it was, the headline, staring her right in the face: “Lena Luthor spotted with a broken wrist and three broken fingers, more on her secret underground boxing ring on page 34!”

Boxing? Where would anyone get that idea? She vaguely remembered Kara saying that word yesterday at the hospital, maybe she was talking to the press? But why would they be in her hospital room? Why would Kara tell them anything? Why boxing? Maybe there was no press there, but wasn’t doctor-patient confidentiality a thing? Why _boxing?_

It was too many questions for Lena to handle at once, so she shrugged at Jess before going into her office, carrying the magazine with her in her mouth so she could try to read it. Jess didn’t laugh at the sight of her ever-serious boss carrying something in her mouth like a dog. She didn’t.

 

Kara’s day wasn’t going much better. Cat Grant had also seen the tabloids, and was insistent that CatCo got the full story on National City’s Resident Luthor before anyone else. Kara begged her not to look into it, not wanting the rumor she had started herself to get out of hand, but it was too late.

“This is the scoop of the year, Kiera. Little Luthor finally went evil, and CatCo is going to be the one to tell the world about it. I need police records, hospital records, interviews with other participants. Kara, you and Lena are… friends, I trust you can handle an interview with her?”

Kara, knowing she had already lost, simply said “Yes, Ms. Grant” and left. She wanted to talk to Lena anyway, to check in on her, so she was on her way to L-Corp when her comm went off in her ear.

“Supergirl, we need you at the DEO now,” came Alex’s voice over the line. “We get alerts whenever something related to the Luthors reaches the police, and it seems as if CatCo wants to talk to them about what’s in the news this morning. I trust you know what I’m talking about.”

“Sure, Alex, I’ll be there in a minute.” Kara was still upset that Alex didn’t trust Lena, but she knew her sister was still hurting because Maggie turned down her proposal, so she didn’t argue this morning.

Kara landed at the DEO as soon as she said she would, and was greeted by Winn calling her over to the computers.

“So, I hacked into L-Corp security cameras as soon as we got the alert, and I found some pretty interesting stuff.”

Kara was panicking again, worried about exactly what type of interesting stuff Winn found, but she tried to keep it out of her voice when she asked him.

“Here’s some footage of you entering her office through the balcony at 10:33 last night.”

Kara prayed to Rao that Lena didn’t have cameras inside her office.

“And here you are again, forty minutes later, leaving with her in your arms. We can’t see inside her office, but we checked the whole rest of the building and found nothing. The schematics don’t leave room for a boxing ring anywhere in that area, so it seems like that story is a cover-up she told someone. What were you doing there, anyway?” Winn turned around to ask Kara, but she was already gone.

 

“Alex?” Kara called out.

Alex swiveled in her chair to face her sister. “Yeah, Kara? What is it?”

“I need to talk to you, it’s about Lena.”

Alex stiffened at Lena’s name, which Kara noticed, but nodded to let Kara know she should continue.

“She wasn’t actually running an underground boxing ring.”

“Yeah, we kinda already figured that out. Do you wanna tell me what’s actually going on?”

“Lena and I, we’ve been dating.”

Alex’s eyes went wide, and she spit out her coffee, which was really weird, because there wasn’t any coffee in sight. Where did that coffee come from?

“I’m sorry, you’ve been _dating?_ You’re dating Lena Luthor, younger sister of you cousin’s worst enemy, daughter of the leader of Cadmus? Kara, that’s-”

“She’s not like her family, Alex! She isn’t! Lena is good, and she has one of the biggest hearts in the world! Why can’t you just accept that she isn’t evil?”

Alex opened her mouth to argue, but then calmed down. She didn’t think Lena could be trusted, but if she and Kara had been dating this whole time, and she clearly knew that Kara was Supergirl, clearly she could be. Maybe Alex was the one Kara couldn’t trust.

“I’m sorry, Kara. You’re right. I should be more open to judging her by what she’s done, and not by her family. I’m sorry you couldn’t trust me enough to tell me about her.”

Kara was heartbroken at the thought of not trusting Alex, the one person who was always there for her, so she ran over to give her sister a great big hug, just careful enough not to crush her.

“So how did she actually break her wrist?”

“Oh, we were trying to have sex in her office, and it didn’t go as well as we thought it would.”

Alex immediately regretted asking the question. She didn’t need to know that Lena Luthor was fisting her little sister.

Alex told J’onn to shut down the investigation, let Kara explain the whole dating situation, and shot everyone in the room a look to not ask about how Lena’s hands were broken. She contacted all media outlets who were even considering running a story about the boxing ring and threatened them with hefty lawsuits on the basis of defamation, assuring them that it was not, in fact, secret boxing that led to Lena’s injuries, but something else that no one would _ever_ find out, so help whomever sought that information.

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first fic i've written since i was like, twelve, so sorry if it's not any good! but if you made it this far, that's probably a sign that it didn't suck! comments would be appreciated


End file.
